Labyrinth 2: Sarah's Return
by AcresOfMist
Summary: The agonizing pain of feeling that something, or someone, is missing from your life has affected Sarah, to the point Jareth comes and tries to help her. As she tries to figure out who is missing, Jareth tries to win her heart once more, while fixing his Goblin Kingdom.. (More interesting than summary, but that's the basic. Rating might change to M, so caution.)


_Hello all! I hope you enjoy the first chapter to this fanfiction!_

 _I do not own anything here._

 _Follow, favorite, review please and thank you._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The night was unusually cold; foreign. The hot summer nights weren't long ago, and yet a cruel shiver slowly crawled its way down Sarah's back. One breath fogged up the entire window that, at the moment, was being pierced by many drops of water that were being thrown against it by the strong winds. Sarah picked up her bear, Lancelot, and asked,

"How odd is it, Lancelot, that it begun to rain so suddenly?"

It was nearly a year since Sarah had defeated the Goblin King, Jareth. Her friends from the Goblin kingdom would visit her frequently, but then, those visits came to a sudden halt. There on after, her memory of ever being in the Goblin Kingdom to save her baby brother became nothing more than a random dream. Rainy days like these did spark a memory of a stranger entering her room through the window.

She stood up and opened a drawer that contained a small, dark red book. The title read: "The Labyrinth." She flipped through a couple of pages, but already knew what to expect; nothing. Somehow she owned this book with empty pages. Even out of curiosity she had gone to the library and searched the title, hoping to figure out its origins, but nothing. She set the book back down and sighed.

"My head hasn't stopped hurting. I suppose I'll just go to bed early."

Sarah went to another room, where her little brother slept. Their parents went out to a business event, leaving her to care of Toby. She didn't mind; besides, it was raining so no point in being anywhere else but home.

' _Home'_ ; for a while, Sarah didn't feel that she was at home. Sure, this is her parent's house, and her house too, but it didn't feel like she belonged. The feeling was similar to that of a child attached to their mother, but then taken in by someone else, who, although as nice as their birth mother, didn't make them feel at "home."

Toby didn't hear Sarah walk in, and continued to sleep. His sister got closer and smiled at the sight.

"I would never want you to be taken from me, never."

Oddly enough, the few times she had the same dream, it was Toby being kidnapped by a stranger and she had to complete a task to get him back. She locked the door, and quietly walked back to her room. The agony her head was creating for her became more intense, and so she decided to lie on bed. She felt the need for someone, their embrace, their voice, their presence. Frustrated, she could only make up faces until one could comfort her. The action was futile; someone was missing from her life and she was missing them intensely.

"Where are you?"

In the meantime, a solemn Goblin King lied on his bed, admiring a girl who has always been the center of his universe through a crystal sphere. This became a daily routine since she left his world; She was his world. The kingdom he once created so powerfully began to deteriorate and the walls of his labyrinth were falling apart. There was no sense for him to fix it, hoping that he would be taken over and assassinated. He hardly went out, the window being the only way to see the outside.

"Sarah, my love, let me see you one more time."

Unlike other days, he noticed Sarah weaker. He didn't find that pleasant because he knew how that felt, feeling it presently already. This Sarah isn't who he met. The Sarah he knows was strong physically and mentally, enough to save her younger brother. Seeing her in that state made him worry. Although weak, he didn't think twice to going to her room, even if it were the last time he would be able to do so. He conjured his owl form, and flew to a special mirror inside the depths of the castle. Two goblins guarding the mirror were shocked to see their King in his owl form.

"Jareth! Err- we can't allow you to pass." Said one of the goblins.

Jareth perched on a wooden pole nearby and stared at the mirror. This was the only portal to Sarah's world, and was weakened when she beat the Labyrinth. If anything, this was the last time he would be able to enter. After a while of pondering, he flew in the mirror and appeared next to Sarah's window. He saw her, his love, and couldn't resist entering. Once he was in, his male characteristics came back. Kneeling beside her, he held a strand of her hair and closed his eyes. After a while of admiring her, he stood up and explored the room. The last time he came by, she didn't notice his presence, so he thought it would be the same this time as well. He opened a drawer and found the book, "The Labyrinth." The pages were empty and he remained confused why Sarah still stored it. As he slowly walked towards the other end of the room, he stepped on a stuffed doll that made a loud crying noise which woke up Sarah. Jareth quickly hid in her closet.

"Who's there?"

* * *

 _Was that suspenseful enough? Please mention any improvements, or encouragement_

 _I shall try to update as soon as possible_

 _Thank you_


End file.
